The present invention relates generally to a computer assisted learning system for use in a classroom by a teacher and a plurality of students, and more particularly to a computer assisted learning system, such as a language learning system, having a graphical user interface for controlling all functions of the learning system, including the easy coupling of student and class data to specific interface/input devices, the random assignment of students to various groups, allowing a particular formed group can act as a model to all other students not in the group, and the synchronized control of the learning system hardware and a personal computer/RGB/mouse switching network.
Various existing learning systems, including language learning systems, are comprised of a number of student consoles and a teacher console. A teacher of a class utilizes the teacher console to monitor students during the instruction of a specific subject such as a foreign language. Some language learning systems supply the teacher, after the commencement of a test, with the students"" test results and further include the capability of allowing the teacher to maintain notes within the language learning system on each of the students. Current language learning systems further provide the capability of allowing a teacher to setup a xe2x80x9cconferencexe2x80x9d, wherein selected students are able to communicate with one another via their respective headphones and microphones. Typically, these systems employ an apparatus for controlling basic aspects of the system. This controlling apparatus is not user friendly, and does not allow for the system to perform many advanced features.
Although these current language learning systems have advanced well beyond the more traditional utilization of a single tape recorder to teach a foreign language, existing devices have various shortcomings, in that certain features are not available. For example, current systems do not integrate individual student data into the education process, and do not allow for the teacher to see who she/he is working with. Further, such systems do not allow for the easy compilation of various data (e.g., the student answers). Still further such systems do not automatically analyze student responses, and do not provide for the automation of student testing. Finally, current systems do not provide a user-friendly graphical user interface to allow for easy operation of the system, and thus simply remain difficult and time-consuming to use requiring the teacher to spend more time operating the system and less time interacting with and teaching the students.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved computer assisted learning system which overcomes the shortcomings of existing learning devices.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved computer assisted learning system having a graphical user interface which provides for the easy coupling of student and class data to specific interface/input devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved computer assisted learning system which allows for the random assignment of students to various groups.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved computer assisted learning system in which a particular formed group can act as a model to all other students not in the group.
Still an additional object of this invention is to provide for the synchronized control of the learning system hardware and a personal computer/RGB/mouse switching network through a user-friendly graphical user interface.
Various other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, and the novel features will be particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a learning system and corresponding method are provided with a plurality of student units for use by students, a plurality of master units and a teacher unit. The teacher unit includes a computer having a graphical user interface that operates to control the student units to record student responses/answers, to control selected student units to reproduce the respective recorded information in a predetermined format, to control the master unit(s) to record the information output by the selected student units, and to allow for complete control by the teacher of all other aspects of the system in an easy, user-friendly manner.
As one aspect of the invention, a graphical user interface of a teacher""s computer allows the teacher to control a switching device which is utilized to switch each of the student units to the master unit to which the respective student unit is assigned so that each of the student units receives the information reproduced by the respective assigned master unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a learning system with roster files which integrates individual student data into the education process by means of those roster files.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved learning system which incorporates a computer utilizing a graphical user interface for integration of all portions of the system, thereby allowing for greater flexibility and easier use of the system.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a graphical user interface for a learning system which provides for the easy coupling of student and class data to specific interface/input devices by a teacher.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a learning system which provides for so-called random program assignments of students in order to increase the usefulness of the learning system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a learning system having the capability of storing presets, or so-called patterns, for the purpose of quick recall of various parameters.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a learning system with the automated capability of compiling student tapes in software.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a so-called automatic response analyzer in the learning system for the purpose of automating student testing.
Still an additional object of this invention is to provide for the synchronized control of the learning system hardware and a personal computer/RGB/mouse switching network.
Various other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, and the novel features will be particularly pointed out in the appended claims.